


I got you

by MA2020



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA2020/pseuds/MA2020
Summary: Grace and Karen have been there for each other for years, then Grace realizes Karen was always the one she was meant for.
Relationships: Grace Adler/Karen Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic is set across several scenes/episodes from Seasons 4, 5 & 7 ... 
> 
> S4 E4 “Prison Blues”  
> S4 E23 “Fagel Attraction”  
> S5 E3 “The Kid Stays Out of The Picture”  
> S5 E5 “It’s the Gay Pumpkin, Charlie Brown”  
> S5 E10 “The Honeymoon’s Over”  
> S7 E6 “The Newlydreads”  
> S7 E7 “Will & Grace & Vince & Nadine”  
> S7 E11 “Queens for a Day-Pt 2”

_It’s funny how the person you least expect to be there for you, turns out to be the person who ends up crucially having your back, over and over again._

_When Karen walked into Grace Adler Designs, Grace assumed she would be one of those assistants who would show up for work, and then disappear entirely several days later. Karen certainly didn’t need the money. And she looked so out of place at the office anyway, sitting at her desk surrounded by Grace’s office equipment, none of which Karen knew how to use. Or wanted to learn how to._

_But Karen kept on showing up for work, day after day, albeit her Time-In progressively kept getting later and later._

_Karen started showing up for work around 9:00 am. Then, at 10 am in the days that followed. Eventually, she came in around 11 am. Until, finally, finding a time that suited her daily routine, Karen started arriving just before noon._

_Karen would breeze in, like clockwork, just before lunch break, to lament about something or other. Her limo driver running over a pedestrian again, Stanley getting on her nerves, her social circle, her two step kids, barely able to recall their names and genders._

_Karen’s lunch breaks kept getting longer as well. From an hour, it extended to two. Then three. Then four hours. Sometimes Karen wouldn’t come back from lunch at all._

_But Karen always showed up for work the next day. And the next. Until Karen became a regular fixture in Grace’s life._

_**Grace has got Karen’s back I** _

_(S4 E4 “Prison Blues”  
Karen’s husband Stanley Walker goes to prison. Will, Grace and Jack accompany Karen to visit Stanley. Grace accompanies Karen home. Karen invites Grace to stay over at the Manse.)_

When Karen’s husband Stan goes to prison, Grace made sure she was there for Karen. Never mind that prisons scared the hell out of her. Never mind that she was too good-looking and the inmates were sure to go apelike the second they caught sight of her gorgeous looks. 

Grace made sure she was there by Karen’s side, going with Karen when she walked through the prison doors, staying with Karen the whole time she was with Stan, accompanying Karen home once they were done visiting Stan.

Grace couldn’t stand the thought of Karen having to visit Stan in prison by herself.

_Karen hates to be alone. She would never willingly admit it to anybody though._

_That is part of the reason she applied to be Grace’s assistant. So she can have someone to spend the day with and to keep her company, and Stanley to go home to at night._

_Karen knew that Grace had it in her head that Karen was doing her a favor when Grace hired her. For her contacts. To keep her business afloat._

_In truth, Grace was the one helping Karen when Grace hired her._

And, now, after five years of working for Grace, if Karen was going to be completely honest with herself? She has never been more grateful that she had Grace by her side as Stanley ends up in prison.

Karen barely remembers Will, Grace and Jack accompanying her to visit Stanley. Everything was a blur. But when it was time to go home, everything around Karen suddenly became crystal clear, as anxiety crept in at the thought of going home to an empty Manse.

Karen hated the loneliness she felt whenever she came home. More so now that she didn’t have Stanley there to argue with.

So, when Grace accompanied Karen to her front door, Karen couldn’t bear the thought of Grace leaving. 

Karen easily coerced Grace into staying at the Manse with her. The redhead had such a good heart she would’ve willingly turned cartwheels if she knew it would make Karen feel better.

_(Karen & Stan’s bedroom)_

“Honey, here. Change into this white thing. I can’t be bothered to rifle through my closets to find something else for you to wear.” Karen hands Grace a white night gown for her to change into.

“Thanks, Karr. ‘Be back in a sec.” Grace replies, as she heads towards Stan’s bathroom. Just after two quick steps, Grace suddenly turns and asks,

“Are you going to be alright while I go change?” Grace looks at Karen, concern in her eyes.

Karen, seated on the bed, looks up at Grace blankly and answers,

“Yeah, Honey. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Grace gives Karen a quick smile and says,

“Nothing. I just thought I’d ask.” And Grace heads to Stan’s bathroom to change.

Karen is all ready for bed several minutes later. She is seated comfortably on her side of the bed, neatly tucked under the covers from the waist down. Her head is leaning back against the stack of pillows piled against the headboard. 

Karen is blindly staring at the walls opposite her, only half aware of where she was, and that Grace was sleeping over. 

This was because Karen was able to load up again tonight. She ran out of pills this morning, taking everything that was in her purse prior to visiting Stan in prison.

As Karen stares blankly at her bedroom walls, she wonders what will change in her life. 

She knows for a fact that Stanley will be able to get himself out of the hole he fell into. Stan had more tricks up his sleeve than a circus monkey. 

He has never gotten into anything so dire that he didn’t have five or more options available, to be able to weasel himself out of it all, as swiftly as he could. That’s just how Stanley is. He made sure he never lost. 

That’s why Karen married him. 

Karen knows it will take time though. To get out of this one. Karen sighs.

Karen is pulled back from her thoughts when she feels Grace lift the bedcovers. Grace hops onto the bed beside Karen, enjoying the lush sheets, loving the softness of the mattress, and looks at Karen, concern once again in her voice.

“Karen? You must miss Stan.”

Karen makes an effort to focus on the redhead’s words, trying to place where she has seen this face before. Oh, right. Grace. Her daytime wife.

“Well, I miss him like I miss having a giant, heavy sack on top of me.”

As Karen sees Grace’s features turn uncomfortable at Karen’s insinuations about her marital activities, Karen softens a bit, offering the redhead some form of gratitude as she says,

“But I’m really glad you’re here Grace. Thank you. I don’t feel as alone.” Karen gives Grace a small, sincere smile.

“Do you want to talk? I can listen ... I had so many donuts on the way over here that I don’t think I should be sleeping yet.”

Karen continues to look at Grace, a half tolerant, half mildy exasperated look on her face. Grace does jabber a lot.

“Honey?” Karen reaches out to place one of her hands over Grace’s. “I’ll admit to you that I am not ok right now. But, I will be. I just gotta get used to Stan not being here, ya know? Until he can get himself out of prison. Which reminds me. I need to go see Pharmacist tomorrow. I finished off all my day vitamins when we went to visit him this morning.”

Karen takes Grace’s hand in hers, and lifts it up to her lips, kissing the back of Grace’s hand softly. Karen then pats Grace’s hand twice with her other palm, and places Grace’s hand back on the bed.

“Thanks for being here. Ya make me feel better. I mean it.”

As Karen continues to look at Grace, she slightly tilts her head to one side and softly asks, 

“Are we ok now? Can we get some sleep, Gracie?”

Gracie is looking at Karen, pleasantly surprised at her assistant kissing her hand. Just when Grace thought she had Karen all figured out. Who knew?

Grace cracks a happy, pleased smile, pacified by Karen’s rare display of affection. She answers,

“Yes, ok! Good night, Karen.” Grace beams, as she settles on her side of the bed, pulls the covers up to her chin and tries to get some sleep.

_**Karen has got Grace’s back I** _

_(S 4 E23 “Fagel Attraction”  
Grace’s nutty neighbor Val sets up an Interior Design firm right beside Grace’s office. Val steals Grace’s designs and swatches, and attempts to pirate a client Grace is trying to land.)_

Grace is about to pulverize Val. Val had just exited Grace’s office, arms laden with stolen materials from Grace’s Swatch Room.

Karen is standing behind Grace, and has hold of Grace’s hair at the nape of her neck. Karen has Grace’s head pulled back, Grace’s upper body leaning backwards, Grace’s face looking up at the ceiling. Karen is preventing her from going after Val.

As Karen slowly eases Grace’s head back up, pushing her boss back into an upright standing position, Karen cautiously starts to say,

“Ignore Val, Grace. She can’t do anything without stealing from you.”

Grace turns around to face Karen. She is still fuming, unable to unsee Val stealing her stuff right in front of her eyes.

“How am I going to do that?!” Grace hopelessly, angrily laments, starting to pace around her office floor, her palm going up to repeatedly whack her forehead.

“This is what I get for being such a nice person. People think they can just walk all over me!”

Karen’s eyes slide sideways, to look at Grace. She looks at her boss with patient tolerance, her eyebrows arching, her lips curling sardonically.

Karen shakes her head, saunters back to her desk and sits down. She drums her fingers on her desk, trying to find the right words to pacify Grace.

Honestly, Karen doesn’t know why Grace lets herself be affected by Val. 

“I tell ya what, Grace? Why don’t you go over to your desk and sit down? And start doodling? Hmm? Go doodle whatever design you come up with in your pretty little head. That way, when Client comes back, you’ll be able to win him over, and Val can then permanently fade into oblivion. Where she should rightfully be.”

Karen purses her lips, eyeing her boss pointedly.

Grace hears Karen’s words. She feels herself calming down. _She does have a lot of ideas for the Meditation Room._ Might as well doodle them all on paper.

Grace exhales, the heaviness in her chest easing up a bit. _She will show that no good two-faced Val. She messed with the wrong interior designer._

“You’re right, Karen. Of course, you’re right. Thank you. I think I’ll go do that.”

Karen points her index finger at Grace, to resemble a gun and clicks her thumb, as if pulling the trigger. She makes a clicking noise with her tongue as she winks at Grace.

“That’s my girl.”

_**Grace has got Karen’s back II** _

_(S5 E3 “The Kid Stays Out of The Picture”  
Grace is torn between her commitment to Will and her attraction for Jewish Doctor Leo. Grace is further confused when she and Leo kiss ... As Grace is explaining her predicament to Karen, Karen demands that Grace show her how Leo kissed Grace. So Karen will get it. Grace kisses Karen ... The next day, Karen insinuates that there has been something going on between her and Grace, and that they may finally be able to love freely, out in the open, because it seems things won’t work out with Leo after all ...)_

_(S5 E5 “It’s the Gay Pumpkin, Charlie Brown”  
Karen catches Stan sleeping with another woman)_

_(S 5 E10 “The Honeymoon’s Over”  
Grace and Leo are married, and go on their honeymoon. Karen trashes her suite at the Palace Hotel and gets evicted. She stays at Will’s place and does the same thing. When Will gets fed up, Karen packs her bags and goes to the office, to ask Grace if she can stay with her and Leo.)_

Karen is derailed after Grace marries Leo.

And not just slight derailment like when Grace almost married Nathan. 

Karen was able to load up then and prepare herself. It helped that Nathan turned Grace down and dumped her right after the proposal.  
_(plot in S4 E6 “The Rules of Engagement”)_

Karen wasn’t even derailed at all when Stan cheated on her. That was nothing compared to whatever this was. Karen couldn’t care less about Stan. It was her ego that took a hit when Stan cheated on her. For as long as Stan continued to provide for her, Karen couldn’t care less what STD’s he contracted from that English floozy Lorraine.

This was something else. Karen has been so used to drowning her emotions in alcohol or numbing them with pills, that now? She doesn’t know what the hell is happening to her anymore, or how to deal with it. 

And there wasn’t anyone Karen could talk to, to help her figure everything out. All she knew was, whatever was going on inside her? Hurt unbearably. And everything seemed so sad.

Damn Pharmacist has a lot to answer for. 

Ever since Leon and Grace’s first Reception, when she suddenly woke up in the middle of the festivities and regained cognitive thinking, Pharmacist has been doing a poor job at keeping Karen’s emotions at bay.

Pharmacist knew he was supposed to cover all feelings. 

And now, because Pharmacist failed her yet again, Karen not only decimated her suite at the Palace Hotel, she totally trashed Will’s place too. 

This is all Pharmacist’s fault.

Karen doesn’t know how to be ok. She just knows she can’t bear to be so unhappy.

_(at Grace Adler Designs)_

Karen walks into the office, carrying all her luggage from Will’s apartment.

Grace looks up from her desk as Karen timidly approaches her boss.

“I don’t want to live with Will anymore, Grace ...”

Grace looks up from her desk to meet Karen’s gaze. 

Grace sees all the luggage Karen is carrying, and her lips break into a kind, sweet smile.

Grace can see where Karen is headed with this. 

In the years of spending day after day with her assistant, Grace has been able to tell exactly what is up with Karen. 

Grace knows though that Karen is clueless most of the time, especially with regards to her feelings. Because of the amount of alcohol and drugs in her system.

As Grace looks at her assistant, Grace can tell that Karen is feeling lost and doesn’t know what to make of her emotions. 

And if Grace’s hunch is correct, she also knows why Karen’s emotions are suddenly going haywire.

Ever since Grace kissed Karen that day to show her assistant how Leo kissed her, and having Karen ramble on and on the next day about the two of them finally being able to love each other freely, Grace had come to realize that her assistant had more than just a harmless crush on her. 

If Grace guessed correctly, even Karen herself didn’t know how deep her feelings ran for Grace.

Grace gets up from her desk and walks carefully towards her assistant. 

Grace slowly takes Karen’s luggage, one by one, and places them on the floor.

Grace’s arms go up to wrap themselves around her assistant. Karen automatically settles inside her arms, resting her cheek against Grace’s chest. 

Grace starts to lightly rub Karen’s back, resting her chin on top of Karen’s head.

“Shhhh. It’s ok, Karr. I’m here.”

Karen’s lower lip juts out, her eyes tearing up. Both Karen’s fists close tightly, gripping the back of Grace’s blouse. _Good._ Karen hopes she majorly wrinkles Grace’s clothes, so Leon can have a wrinkle-clad wife later.

“I don’t know what’s happening Gracie. No matter how loaded I am, something still feels bad.”

Grace exhales, her chest becoming heavy at her assistant’s words.

“It’s ok. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. We can make you feel better.”

Karen lifts her head from Grace’s chest and says,

“So, can I stay with you and Leon?”

Grace looks gently at Karen and softly says,

“Karr? You’ll be better off at Will’s place. I’ll go talk to him ok? Trust me on this.”

Karen sadly, reluctantly nods her head in agreement, breaking eye contact with Grace, and burrows into Grace’s arms again, placing her head against Grace’s chest, hugging her close.

Karen trusts Grace. 

Grace smiles and continues to hug Karen, resting her cheek against Karen’s hair.

_**Karen has got Grace’s back II** _

_(S7 E6 “The Newlydreads”  
Newly divorced Grace accepts an Interior Design Project from her single friend, who turns out to be a newlywed, who just came from her honeymoon. Grace freaks out in front of the newlyweds, leaving Karen to save the day by renovating the whole apartment herself ... Grace does not acknowledge Karen’s efforts in front of her clients. Karen is so hurt that she resigns.)_

_(S7 E7 “Will & Grace & Vince & Nadine”  
Karen starts working as Jack’s assistant at Out TV. They don’t get any work done because the two of them have too much fun together. Jack is forced to fire Karen, but convinces her to go back to Grace Adler Designs and just pretend as if nothing happened, to save her pride. Karen follows Jack’s advice and returns to Grace’s office, pretending she never left.)_

Karen knew that Grace couldn’t deal with newlywed clients so soon after her divorce. So Karen decided to skip her regular dosage, and her regular blackouts, to do the renovation of the newlyweds’ apartment herself.

Her dosage had increased exponentially anyway, ever since Grace married Leo. Karen barely remembers what happened the past two years.

Working on the apartment of the newlyweds was like waking up to a living nightmare though. 

Grace changed. And Karen wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

Grace was this angry, bitter friend who lashed out and occasionally bit her head off.

When it was time to show the newlyweds their new place, Karen was so hurt that Grace couldn’t see past her Interior Design Rules to acknowledge Karen for her work. _Karen had never ever finished anything before, couldn’t Grace see that?_

This was all Leon’s fault of course. Karen vindictively lays blame on that rotten Jewish Doctor who never saw how wonderful Grace was. Leo always found something in Grace that didn’t quite measure up to his expectations. Grace was self-absorbed. Grace needed an altas because she was clueless about anything outside her own world. Grace needed a thesaurus. Karen could kick Leo in the nuts. The man was clueless. He was blind to everything Grace was.

And now, worst of all, Leo hurt Grace so bad that he turned Grace into a friend who couldn’t even acknowledge Karen’s efforts. Grace was always so considerate towards Karen, even when Grace didn’t need to be.

Despite Grace's apologies and protests, Karen was too hurt. 

She resigned and left Grace.

_(Karen works for Jack at Out TV. They have too much fun and don’t get any work done. Jack is forced to fire Karen. Jack tells Karen to go back to Grace and pretend as if she never left.)_

Karen doesn’t know how to deal with missing Grace though. Grace had been such a big part of her life. And Karen knew it had nothing to do with work. 

When Jack suggested the perfect excuse to go back to Grace Adler Designs, Karen wasted no time and rushed out of Jack’s office. 

She missed Grace more than she ever thought possible. 

_(At Grace Adler Designs the next day, Karen goes back to Grace, pretending she never left.)_

As Karen is breaking in her new pill splitter, seated at her desk, Grace stands up and walks over to Karen.

“So, uhm? What made you change you mind?” Grace is pretending to be nonchalantly interested in Karen’s pill splitter.

“I told ya, Grace. I was gone ten minutes. Aren’t ya supposed to be working on something?” Karen doesn’t look up, continuing to split pills in half.

“So, you aren’t going to tell me? Ok. I accept that ...” Grace continues to hover and Karen knows that Grace will not let this go.

Karen looks up, looks Grace in the eye and says,

“Fine. You want the truth? I missed this place. I missed you. And I realized something about myself. I’m an oxymoron and I have no bloody pride when it comes to you. Happy?! I would just as willingly bite my own hand off, than continue to hurt you by staying away from this place.”

“Now, go back to your own corner and go work on something, will ya? You’re making me feel all warm and queasy.”

Grace’s eyes crinkle at the corners as she flashes Karen the most radiant smile, tearing up a bit. She leans down to engulf her assistant in a tight, quick hug, refusing to let go as Karen squirms, noisily saying,

“Enough, Grace! You’re making me nauseous!” as Karen halfheartedly struggles inside Grace’s hug, pretending to untangle herself, but not really wanting to. 

Karen’s arms eventually move up to hug Grace back, her eyes tearing up as well. She really missed Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got you** _

_(S7 E11 “Queens for a Day-Pt 2”  
The gang spends Thanksgiving at Vince’s home in Brooklyn. Karen is the designated driver as they head back home because Will is too drunk to drive.)_

_(Will goes to bed._  
_Jack goes back to his place.  
Grace and Karen decide to have another drink in the living room.)_

Karen is peacefully lounging on one side of the sofa, near the fireplace, martini in hand. Karen is completely content where she was, a small smile playing on her lips for no reason.

Grace flops down beside Karen, scoots over to burrow into Karen’s side, and slides her hand beneath Karen’s arm, intertwining their fingers. Grace lays her head against Karen’s shoulder.

Karen places her martini carefully on the side table. Grace is the only person she would let go of her drink for. Grace doesn’t have to know that.

Karen tilts her head to rest her cheek against the top of Grace’s head.

“What’s going on, Honey?” Karen’s voice is full of fondness for her redhead.

“Nothing. I just wanted to sit beside you.” 

Grace squeezes Karen’s hand and her other arm wraps around Karen’s waist, giving her a tight hug.

“Well, ya couldn’t be sittin’ any closer.” Karen giggles, very pleased that Grace was all affectionate with her.

Grace isn’t quite sure if it was because it was Thanksgiving, or if it was because they hadn’t been alone on the sofa in years. Grace asks Karen,

“Do you remember that time, years ago? You were into your second year working for me? I invited you over and we had tequila and switched clothes? And you slept over?”

“Well, yeah Honey. Sure, I do. That was the night you got me.” 

Grace turns her head to look up at Karen, mildly curious.

“What do you mean, I got you?” Grace asks.

Karen looks down at Grace, smiling fondly and starts to explain,

“Well, I don’t know Honey. You were so sweet to me. Laughing at everything I told ya. I kinda assumed you would turn all judgmental on me, the more I let on about myself and the stuff I had done ... You never did.”

“I didn’t realize it at that moment, of course. But some part of me knew then that you were a keeper.”

Karen shrugs her shoulders, letting out a quick giggle as Grace continues to look at her.

“So, see? I’m still here.” Karen smiles affectionately at Grace.

Grace tears up a bit, and she dives in to give Karen another quick, warm hug.

“Uhmph!” Grace grunts as she squeezes Karen tightly, trying to hide her tears.

Grace burrows further into Karen’s arms and rests her head against Karen’s chest. Karen softly strokes Grace’s hair as she feels the redhead falling asleep.

Karen says softly,

“I got you, Honey.”

Grace wakes up to find she had fallen asleep in Karen’s arms on the living room sofa.

She carefully lifts her head to look up, checking to see if Karen was awake.

Grace smiles softly. Karen looks so pretty and carefree in her sleep. 

She’s beautiful actually, now that Grace continues to gaze at Karen. It’s easier to tell when Karen’s not throwing fiery arrows your way.

Grace reaches up to lightly trace her finger down Karen’s cheek.

Karen stirs and half opens her eyes, groaning.

“What, Rosario? Help me get ready. I gotta get to the office. Grace is by herself.”

As Karen completely opens her eyes, disoriented, her brows furrow and she annoyingly asks,

“Where am I?!” Karen’s head turns to look at Grace, finding her boss snuggled against her.

“You’re here, keeping Grace company.” Grace answers softly, dumbfounded by what Karen just said.

Grace lifts her head, moves to extricate herself from Karen’s side, and leans over to press her lips softly against Karen’s.

It’s now Karen’s turn to be surprised. 

Karen isn’t sure if this was really happening, or if it was one of her dreams again about Grace.

Not caring to find out, she turns to face Grace and kisses her back, her arms moving to wrap around Grace, pulling the redhead closer.

Their kiss lasts for several minutes, both refusing to end it. And without either of them being fully aware, they found themselves lying down on the sofa, Grace sprawled on top of Karen.

“Honey?” Karen, slowly coming to her senses that she’s lying down, questions Grace in between slow, fiery kisses. 

“Is this really happening? Or am I dreaming again?”

Grace lifts her head to look into Karen’s eyes.

“This is really happening, Karr.” Grace smiles softly.

“What?!” Karen’s eyes fly open completely. She struggles to sit up. Grace lets her.

Karen sits up, confused. And very much alarmed that she has been talking to Grace about kissing her. 

“Do you not want for this to happen?” Grace gently asks Karen, trying to establish if she read Karen right, and that Karen wanted this too.

It begins to dawn on Karen that this really was happening. This was real. 

Karen hesitantly looks at Grace and softly says,

“I do. I think I kinda let it slip earlier that I’ve been wanting this for awhile, Gracie.” Karen answers timidly, afraid of how Grace will take her answer.

Grace smiles and takes one of Karen’s hands.

“Come on, then.” Grace leans in to softly brush her lips over Karen’s. As Grace lifts her head, she gives Karen a small encouraging smile, stands up and pulls Karen up with her.

Grace leads Karen to the foot of her bed.

As they face each other, Grace cups both of Karen’s cheeks and slowly lowers her lips to gently kiss Karen.

Karen’s head tilts up, her lips half open, as she eagerly receives Grace’s kiss, her arms wrapping around Grace’s waist.

Grace reaches for the hem of Karen’s sweater, gently pulls it up over Karen’s shoulders and tosses it to one corner of her room. Grace then slides her hands over Karen’s bra, unclasps the hook and let’s it fall to the floor.

Grace lets her hands slide up Karen’s skin, cupping both breasts in her hands, kneading gently, holding their full weight in her palms.

Karen’s breath quickens, overwhelmed by the fact that this was really happening.

Grace’s lips move to gently brush over Karen’s cheeks, softly moving towards Karen’s earlobe, tugging it gently between her teeth. 

Karen lets out a soft moan as she feels an ache shoot down to her core. 

Grace’s hands slide lower, to dispose of the rest of Karen’s clothing. Grace kicks Karen’s clothes out of the way when they hit the floor.

Both of Grace’s hands move at the same time, thoroughly enjoying the smoothness of Karen’s skin.

One of Grace’s hands slide towards Karen’s back, up her spine, to Karen’s nape, to gently tilt her head back. Grace begins to kiss Karen hungrily, her tongue repeatedly tasting Karen’s lips.

Grace’s other hand prods Karen’s thighs to part, her legs to open a bit wider. Grace slides her fingers in between Karen’s folds, enjoying the soft moan that involuntarily escapes Karen’s lips, before her fingers slide further in between Karen’s thighs, as Grace thrusts her fingers forcibly into Karen.

Karen groans loudly against Grace’s lips, as she weakly holds on to Grace, desperately whispering,

“Honey, please. The bed.”

But Grace wasn’t done yet. Grace’s hand on Karen’s nape loosen their grip. She slides her palm down Karen’s back, going lower to rest on her tailbone, forcing Karen’s hips to thrust into Grace, as Grace plunges her fingers a few more times inside Karen, making Karen scream out loud, her fingers digging into Grace’s clothing as she hangs on.

“Gracie. Please.” Karen’s head is thrown back as she begs Grace, as she feels her knees about to buckle.

Grace relents and lets go of Karen, gently backing her up against the bed, carefully guiding Karen to lay down. Grace undresses completely before she joins Karen, moving to cover Karen’s body with hers.

Grace smiles slightly as she looks into Karen’s eyes, hovering above Karen, a look of deep affection passing between them, as Grace lowers her head to drag her lips down Karen’s throat.

Karen’s hands move to wrap around Grace, achingly sliding up her back.

She feels Grace’s hands moving up her torso, firmly but gently cupping her breasts, gently tugging at her nipples. Karen groans, her back arches, trying to get closer to Grace.

Grace’s lips work their way down, planting kisses along Karen’s collarbone. 

As Karen feels Grace’s lips and tongue go lower, finally swirling around her nipples, Grace’s lips sucking them gently, Karen lets out a low pained moan, dazedly, blankly looking up at the ceiling, helplessly letting Grace do whatever she wished.

Karen feels Grace’s hands in between her thighs, fingers repeatedly sliding over her swollen clit. Karen’s grip on Grace tightens, her hips thrusting to meet Grace, Karen’s moans growing more pained, a surprised gasp suddenly exiting her lips as Grace suddenly drives her fingers inside Karen.

Karen can barely breathe. Karen’s legs part further to accommodate Grace, as Grace continues to forcefully thrust her fingers into Karen. 

As Karen dizzily feels she can’t take anymore, she feels Grace slowly ease up, as Grace withdraws from Karen. Grace’s lips move even lower to travel from her breasts down to her stomach.

Karen is breathing heavily, her eyes fluttering shut, her back arching uncontrollably. She knows where Grace is about to go. Karen knows she is about to scream.

Grace parts Karen’s folds and starts to drag her tongue over Karen’s swollen clit. Karen inhales deeply, clenching her fists on either side of the bed as she tries not to gyrate too forcefully against Grace’s tongue. 

Karen eventually feels herself lose all coherent thought, as Grace’s tongue and lips continue to swirl against her.

As Karen is writhing helplessly, she finally feels Grace increase her rhythm and Karen lets herself go, as she is pushed over the edge, a long drawn out scream emanating from her lips, her legs trembling as she climaxes.

A few moments pass, and Grace slowly lifts her head from between Karen’s thighs to look up at Karen.

Karen is breathing heavily, her head thrown back against the pillow, her eyes half closed, pretty much overwhelmed by how intensely her body just reacted to Grace.

Well, Karen had nothing left to hide. She pretty much showed all her cards to Grace.

Karen half smiles to herself as she wonders if Grace will be able to look her in the eye in the morning.

Grace crawls up the bed to lie down beside Karen, Grace’s hand reaching for Karen’s hand the second Grace’s back hits the mattress.

Grace takes Karen’s hand and kisses it, holding it close against her chest.

Karen turns to face Grace, snuggling into Grace’s side, her head moving to rest beside Grace’s.

Karen breathes in the scent of Grace’s hair. She loves being this close to Grace.

Karen feels Grace’s free arm move to wrap around her, pulling her in closer. Karen snuggles into Grace, moving her head to rest on Grace’s shoulder.

“Are you alright, Honey?” Karen asks softly, not daring to lift her head to look at Grace.

Grace, staring up at the ceiling, one hand absentmindedly stroking Karen’s hair, softly murmurs,

“Yes. I’m alright.” A smile forms on Grace’s lips as she thinks to herself. She really was. 

“Although ... “ Grace teasingly adds, feeling Karen stiffen a bit in her arms.

“I’m kind of waiting to get some.” Grace’s lips break into a playful grin, her eyes sparkling as she teases Karen.

Karen’s head suddenly shoots up to look at Grace. Grace’s grin was contagious.

Karen’s eyes take on a mischievous gleam, her lips tilting up one side as she looks at Grace.

“Well, I’m more than happy to help ya there.” Karen replies as the shine in Karen’s eyes begin to darken. She moves to slide her body on top of Grace.

Karen’s face hovers over Grace’s, her breath catching in her throat as she looks at Grace’s beautiful face. Karen lets her fingertips lightly glide down the side of Grace’s cheek, moving gently to touch the softness of Grace’s lower lip.

Karen isn’t aware that, at that moment, she had so much love in her eyes, as she continued to look down at Grace.

Grace sees everything, and she feels her eyes tear up. She lifts her hand to touch the side of Karen’s face.

Grace sees Karen in a new light and she can’t believe it took her this long.

Karen smiles at Grace before she lowers her head to plant soft, sweet kisses on Grace’s lips.

Grace lets her palms slide down Karen’s back, coming to rest on Karen’s hips.

Karen’s kisses quickly turn fiery, as she feels Grace’s hands slide down her back. Karen is barely able to prevent a soft moan from escaping her lips.

Karen plunges her tongue into Grace’s mouth as her hand reaches down in between Grace’s thighs, her fingers sliding in between Grace’s folds, to trace slow, circular patterns over Grace’s swollen clit, loving how effortlessly wet Grace was.

Grace groans into Karen’s mouth, her hips restlessly gyrating against Karen’s touch.

Karen’s lips drag downwards, nipping and sucking down Grace’s throat, before hurriedly sliding over the slopes of Grace’s breasts, to hungrily take in her nipples, sucking, swirling her tongue, loving every bit of Grace.

Grace writhes beneath Karen, moan after moan escaping Grace’s lips.

As Karen’s lips move even lower, over Grace’s stomach, Grace raggedly says,

“No, Karr. Come up here, please.”

Karen, already overwhelmed as she feels Grace writhing beneath her, obediently follows Grace, moving back up to kiss Grace hungrily. 

As Karen’s body completely covers Grace, she plunges her fingers into Grace, her hips slamming forcefully, repeatedly into Grace’s center, driving into Grace as deep as she can.

Grace lets out a long drawn out cry as she helplessly climaxes beneath Karen. 

Grace’s hands cling desperately to Karen’s back as her core continues to throb, because Karen refused to stop, relentlessly continuing to grind into her. 

Karen finally slows down, stops. Grace is trembling, her eyes are shut and her breath is heaving as she tries to come down from her climax. 

“Honey?” Karen whispers as she looks at Grace. 

Grace half opens her eyes to look at Karen. She hasn’t managed to come down from her climax yet.

“Hm?” Grace manages to reply, as she feels Karen’s fingers withdraw from inside her, and one of Karen’s thighs settling in between hers.

“You think you can manage to climax again?” Karen whispers, as her thigh rubs up in between Grace’s thighs, sliding up against Grace’s sensitive core.

Grace’s eyes fly open, her breath hitching in her throat, as she feels the intense throb in between her legs reawaken.

“Can you?” Karen whispers again, looking down at Grace. But Karen already had her answer.

Karen nudges her thigh in between Grace’s again, causing Grace’s hands to cling to Karen, her eyes fluttering shut.

The gleam in Karen’s eyes darken as she watches Grace force herself to nod.

“Good.” Karen whispers in Grace’s ear as she slides off of Grace, moves down to part Grace’s folds and starts to drag her tongue and lips repeatedly, urgently, against Grace’s very swollen clit.

Karen wastes no time, quickening the rhythm of her tongue and lips, completely devouring Grace.

Grace throws her head back, as she lets out an agonized scream, finding herself thrusting uncontrollably against Karen’s mouth, swiftly reaching climax again.

Grace’s eyes are blindly staring at the ceiling as her climax dissipates, her breath finally slowly beginning to normalize. 

A few moments later, Karen moves to lie down beside Grace ... She is wondering to herself if Grace would mind if Karen hugged her as they tried to fall asleep.

Grace answers the question in Karen’s head, as Grace tiredly turns to her side and wraps her arm around Karen’s waist, pulling Karen into her embrace, burrowing her face into Karen’s neck. Grace’s leg wrap themselves around Karen’s lower body, effectively caging Karen’s body inside Grace’s.

Karen’s hands move to hold onto Grace’s arm wrapped around her waist, snugly settling into Grace’s arms, slowly drifting to sleep.

Grace wakes up to find Karen wrapped in her arms. Sometime during the night, Grace ended up on her back and Karen crawled inside Grace’s embrace, with Karen’s head settling in the middle of Grace’s stomach, hugging the redhead close. Grace takes a deep breath, exhales slowly, thinking about what transpired between them last night.

She and Karen could pretend that nothing happened. Or she can tell Karen to forget about everything. Or they could carry on fooling around whenever an opportunity presented itself.

Grace isn’t sure she wants to do any of those things with Karen.

Karen stirs, her arms tightening their hold on Grace, her body moving to burrow further into Grace’s arms. Karen whimpers softly, still half asleep, as she opens her eyes, raises her head, looks around, somewhat disoriented. She turns to look at Grace.

Karen groans, remembering everything that happened between them last night. Karen’s head drops onto Grace’s stomach as she mumbles into Grace’s skin,

“Are ya goin’ to go ballistic on me? Because if ya are, i need to go grab some pills from my purse first. Please don’t start with me so early in the morning.”

Grace peers down to look at Karen’s head, Karen still mumbling against her skin. Grace lifts up her hand, to lightly stroke Karen’s hair, gently answering Karen.

“What makes you think I’m going to freak out? I was the one who led you here to my bed last night, if you can try to recall.” Grace says teasingly.

Karen raises her head, cautiously looking at Grace.

“You aren’t regretting waking up next to me?” Karen says to Grace warily, incredulously.

“What exactly are ya saying?” Karen can’t believe she is this alert at this hour, and after everything she and Grace had been up to last night. 

“I like you Karen. I think we should make a rotten go of it.” 

Karen stares at Grace, stunned by what Grace just said, still not fully convinced she wasn’t dreaming. Karen’s brows furrow, doing her best to focus on Grace, half thinking that Grace would dissolve right before her very eyes if indeed this was a dream.

“Are you serious, Honey? Or have I loaded on too much vodka to make up for the lack of pills in my dinner last night?”

Grace reaches for Karen’s cheek, her head lifting from the pillow, to draw the dark haired woman in for a kiss, letting that be her answer. Karen lets her, leaning in to meet Grace halfway.

Grace and Karen continue to kiss. They’re not going to be able to hide their swollen lips with the amount of kissing they’ve been doing.

In between kisses, Karen just can’t help it, she timidly asks Grace again,

“Are you sure, Honey? Are you very sure?” Karen whispers, the uncertainty in her voice mingled with hope.

“Yes, Karen. I’m sure.” Grace whispers against Karen’s lips, pulling back a little to gaze into Karen’s eyes. 

“I love you, Karen.”

Karen tears up as she answers back, whispering,

“I love you too, Gracie.”


End file.
